Roleplays and Moodswings
by Sans Fire
Summary: Our favi little kitsune and raven have some fun in bed, until someone crashes the party. HUMOUR! Sasunaru! SMUT! better then it sounds


Anemone: I'm BAAACK!! MWAHAHAHA FREEEEDDOOOOOOM!!!!!

Dominic: God DaMn IT!! who let her out of the cage?!

Dokuro: sorry, i slipped.

Anemone: ANARCHEEEEEE!!

Dominic: sometimes I wonder why I love you.

Anemone:...(sniff)

Dominic: oh yeah...you're mine.

Anemone: no, baka. you're mine. Now get in the bedroom, bitch! XD

Dominic: Who you calling bitch? Get in there and chain yourself to the bed (purrs)

Dokuro: OMG! SORRY FANS!!

Gaara: I'm surounded by horny morons.

Kankuro: you can't talk (purrs) ((SORRY I HAD TO PUT IT IN!! SORRY ANTI SANDCEST! there's none in this story, so read on))

Gaara: ok, diclaimer: Naruto does not belong to Dokuro-Or Anemone!

Sasuke: NO HE BELONGS TO ME MWAHAHAHA!!

Gaara: yeah, yeah. don't brag. on with the story.

* * *

"SAAAASUUUUU!" the black cat twitched in his sleep "SAAASSUUUU!! WAAAKE UUUUP!!" the raven twitched again.

Thump! Tumble, roll, thump.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard and _felt_ those sounds. His eyes snapped open to glower at the offending object sitting on his stomach. It was Naruto. of course it was Naruto, who else would it be?! He glared at the orange cat.

"why are you sitting on me?"

"because teme…I wuuuuv yoooouuu…" Naruto grinned and nuzzled his chest, purring

"idiot, get off"

"NOO! I'm loving you. so shut the fuck up and let me fucking love you!" he snapped, his turn to glare at the other cat. Sasuke sighed and leant up, tangling his finger's in the blonde's hair and lay back down again, pulling their faces closer. He tugged again so their lips were a millimetre from each other. Naruto had been having major mood swings lately. _**MAJOR**_.

"why are you grumpy today?" he whispered against his lips

"…because…"

"is that your answer?"

"hai…"

"come on…don't make your love wait…"

"because…you called me an idiot when I said I loved you…" he tried so hard to not let a pout slide onto his face. He failed. Sasuke smiled softly

"I love you too. I love you a lot. You know that…you shouldn't have to tell you…"

"but its nice to hear every once and a while…"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…you know I could go on all day…" the huge blue orbs peeked up at the raven before he buried his face back into the pale chest "you're so silly…" he whispered

"…Sasuke…?"

"hmm…?" said man was idly playing with the golden locks of hair between his fingers.

"…I really do love you, ya know…like…a lot…"

"me too…you're my world." Sasuke pulled Naruto higher up so that he was sitting on his chest again "Naruto…" he purred, running a hand over the swollen belly "how many weeks now?"

"2…"

"god…2 weeks and we'll be parents…"

"I know…it's gunna hurt…"

"shh…I'll be there with you."

"right, I'll brake your hand so you know what the fuck I'm going through, right?"

"sounds…peachy." He grinned and kissed his little uke

"…" the blonde leant up and pressed the back of his hand to the pale forehead, checking for a temperature

"what?"

"are you feeling okay?"

"yeah…why?"

"you said…peachy…in a sentence…OMG! Armageddon!"

"shut up, dobe. Look, unicorns, hearts, world peace, flowers, love, freedom, puppies, hip-no…I cant do hippy's…it…goes against everything I stand for" he sighed dramatically making the blonde giggle

"go on…what if I go hippy?"

"I'll tie you down and fuck you hard until you repent your ways."

"oh? And how would I 'repent my ways'?"

"by fucking me back. No, you're still on the bottom."

"damn…fine! WORLD PEACE!! Love for every one! Give everyone a coke!" he started to dance around and drew a big peace sign on his forehead.

"dobe. You should have written 'idiot'."

"shut up, teme, I'm being a hippy!" he got the hand cuffs that they used for sex and cuffed himself around the bed post "Save this bed from death!!" he shrieked hysterically, rolling on the bed with laughter.

"how would the bed die, dobe?"

"by drowning."

"in what?"

"semen."

"…well…I'm afraid, I'm the police…and I'm going to have to do some questioning…" he purred out

"oh no!!" Naruto cried in mock horror

"yeah…and I can tell you… I'm into corporal punishment…" he pulled out the whip that he had stored in his back pocket (o.O)

"ooh…alas! Someone! Save me from this beast!" (hehehe, role-play…)

"mwahahaha!" Sasuke lifted Naruto up onto the bed, hands still cuffed to the head board.

"oooh! Some one save me from this scoundrel!!" he squealed happily as the Uchiha ripped off his clothing, revealing the swollen belly and beautiful body

"never! Hahaha, I've locked the doors, no one can save you!!" he leant down and ravaged his husbands neck and chest making his love moan in passion.

"ooooooooh! The horror! To have my innocence stolen by a fiend!!" he howled happily

"…I'm stealing a pregnant male teen's innocence…?" Sasuke dead panned

"…yes! Because…I'm…a…hippy! And…I became…pregnant by…smoking…POT!"

"RIGHT! Now I have to punish you double for smoking."

"oh…help! Raaaaaaape!!" he laughed as Sasuke snogged his ear (lol)

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" they both blinked as the door was kicked in "RAAAPE!!"

"…WHAT?!"

"RAAAPE!!" suddenly someone kicked Sasuke off the now panicky blonde. It was an old woman.

"WHAT THE FUCK LADY?!" he screeched in annoyance "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN OUR HOUSE?!"

"STOP RAPPING THIS POOR HIPPY!"

"FUCK OFF!" Sasuke kicked her in the back out the window. CRUNCH!

"…I think you killed her…"  
"if anyone asks…she came at me with a chainsaw." Shifty eyes

"teme, she doesn't have a chainsaw-"

VRRR!! The raven threw it out the window

"I'm okay-AAAAH"

SQUELCH! SPLAT! THUMP!

"…" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look that said 'you're a fucking idiot and you know it.'

"…She…tripped! And fell out the window! Because…she was trying to steal our TV!!" he threw the TV out too

"I-I-I thi-think…I'm OKAY-AAAAAH!"

CRUSH!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…oh…my god, teme. You killed her three times."

"how so!?"

"you kicked her out the window. You threw a chainsaw on her, she survived but nope. You have to go drop a TV on her…smooooooth."

"shut up."

"…"

"are you still in the mood?"

"…yeah…"

"good. Me too."

* * *

Anemone: hehehe, this made me laugh soooo much!

Naruto: OH EMM GEE!! WE KILLED SOMEONE SASU-TEME!!!!

Sasuke: it was an old woman, no body cares about them. now, where were we...(saunters closer to a nervous looking dobe)

Naruto:...u-um...

Dokuro: (sigh)

Anemone: just...go to your bedroom...you know, the one on the right? the one that's deffinately not rigged with camera's, microphones, heat sensors and a vibrating bed-

Dokuro: they've already gone.

Anemone:...sniff...oh well (trots off to her bedroom) DONT DISTURB ME IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!...Dominic, get your butt over here.

Dominic: hehehe...

Gaara: (sighs) Anemone always steals my lines. Review if you value...your...sexuality. yeah. I said it. but to any guys out there, I'll sway it (purr) ((LOL))


End file.
